


唇边痣

by ByzanMaystine



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanMaystine/pseuds/ByzanMaystine
Summary: /一点脑内簧料短打





	唇边痣

他看上去太适合被侵犯了，呼吸起伏的时候流畅的肩线就也随着空气微微滑动，他总是很挺拔也清峭，但这个时候看上去却让人感觉到粘连的黏稠，是因为情欲泛滥和颧骨的绯晕的暧昧，抑或是被钳制后的低喘？

好像天真烂漫的小女孩，我的宝贝总是软软糯糯地睁大眼睛看我，他这么聪明却无法完全构想，捏住他的食指和中指摩挲，纹理碰触摩擦生热，有关于肌肤接触他总喜欢用两指开拓，支开凑过来的额发抵在太阳穴，完整诠释可爱活泼。

就是因为太干净才招人嫉恨，太洒脱太疏朗也令人生躁，想看他眉宇间被灼烫的情欲涂成蒸腾的迷蒙，利落的肌肉线条也起伏与脉搏一起缓慢沸腾，被他微凉的指尖冰冻，纤细修长的两指湿漉漉地犹疑探索。

好适合指奸的一双手，很快它就变脏变得淫秽，被脏兮兮的浑浊液体裹成艺术工业品，所有的喘息和坠落都在他怀里发抖，两指是唯一的支点，清醒地被他戳破又重塑，流窜出交付的高潮和幕布后的吟咏。

所有的爱欲和情色的驱动都在他指尖破碎再造，十指连心，爱都轻易地被他挑起来又缓慢搅动，于是在他怀里震颤，在他手里被融化成一滩落渍的冰水，腐朽又黏稠，浑浊又清透。

不比他清透，他最料峭了，骨架是匀称抽条的脆竹和微妙匀亭的春木，做爱的时候可以被完整圈裹，但他又挺拔稚涩，侵犯的同时也被侵犯，情色的网渗进他迷人的骨节和肩胛，把他搅和成性爱的囚徒。

与其被他操碎又融解，不如想看他被支配被污秽沾满到肮脏报废，想看他也腐烂到完全破败，沉沦又掉落沾一身浊秽，带着他和他的两指一起死，被开发成欲望的温床和辽阔的冢，纠缠到腐烂，情欲侵蚀到死。

他一定会笑的，浅浅的唇边痣也被喘息染成湿濡和微妙的性暗示，温软和清冷也完整媾和，腮边有一点点肉，和干净的轮廓联合鼓噪像春风，于是也想看他噙着吞咽，想看他模糊不清呜咽着情动。

要咬着他的唇边痣直到衔下来，上唇就滚烫红肿醴艳殷红，溢气像高热、喉滚像濒亡，只一个小缝留给他喘息，左边唇被吻着呼吸也延缓，侵犯摧毁成功，一同死成碎末。

 

 

end.


End file.
